agujero de gusano
by Urutan
Summary: "Los agujeros de gusano del interuniverso asocian un universo con otro diferente y se denominan agujeros de gusano de Schwarzschild . Esto permite especular sobre si tales agujeros de gusano podrían usarse para viajar de un universo a otro paralelo.".. sí, claro... Que tontería... AltaïrxLector
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

Assassin's creed y todos los personajes relacionados con el no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ubisoft. Lo único que me pertenece son los personajes de relleno y la historia.

NA: No abordaré la descripción física ni el nombre o edad de la protagonista para que cada quien se imagine lo que quiera, sin embargo si llego a poner alguna imagen de ella tendrá una apariencia estándar.

 **CAPÍTULO I**

Era tu primer día de clases y para variar ya era muy tarde, pasaste corriendo aventando todo lo que se pusiera en tu camino, pero te bastó solo una pequeña distracción para no ver el enorme agujero frente a ti, esta de más decir que fue lo que pasó, lo que es sorprendente es lo que ocurrió después de que caíste.

- _Khara_... ¿que demonios fue eso?- te levantas rápidamente y te sacudes el polvo, te revisas para asegurar que todo está bien y que no tienes nada roto-...Vaya... Para ser un agujero está bastante iluminado... _Ma sha allah._..

Caminas un par de pasos para acercarte al enorme muro blanco que se encontraba en frente, entras por la pequeña puerta y casi te vas de espaldas al ver el interior, ya habías estado ahí. Las calles se encontraban llenas de gente que se alejaba de su rutina diaria para mirar a la extraña chica que caminaba por ah con cara de tonta y vestida escandalosamente, unos minutos después, la tranquilidad de la cuidad se rompió cuando una campana empezó a sonar y la multitud que antes se encontraba calmada empezó a correr por todo el lugar gritando _ḥaššāšīn_ y empujándose entre si, asustada, empiezas a correr también viendo para todas partes, en tu huida logras ver a alguien saltando por los tejados, lo sigues (desde el piso obviamente) hasta que es acorralado en un callejón.

-Vi esto en un fanart... Espero que funcione- sacas tu teléfono para activar una alarma y lo dejas en el suelo- ¡Oye tú!.. No dejes que te vean.. Y pase lo que pase no salgas de ahí...

El muchacho asiente y se agacha sobre el tejado mientras te medio ocultas tras unas cajas, los guardias llegan y ven a su alrededor buscando al asesino, a los pocos segundos, la alarma empieza a sonar escandalosamente, los guardias se miraron entre sí sin entender lo que estaba pasando y buscando el origen de ese horrible sonido, uno de ellos notó el pequeño artefacto que vibraba en el suelo y dando aviso a sus compañeros salieron corriendo asustados, te asomas para asegurar su partida y lo recoges para apagarlo.

-No puedo creer que haya funcionado...- El chico te arrebata el teléfono, lo revisa meticulosamente y lo arroja al piso haciendo que se rompa - ¡Pero que...! ¿Qué crees que haces?- Te agachas para recoger los despojos de tu celular - Mis imágenes... Mi música... mis imágenes..¿Sabes cuanto me costó encontrar todas esas imágenes? Ah rayos... seguramente no me entiendes..

El chico ignora totalmente lo que estas diciendo y te levanta del suelo- ¿Qué se supone que era esa cosa? ¿Por qué solo funcionó cuando tu lo activaste?- Te mira amenazante- Responde de una vez...

-¿Eh?- lo miras confundida- ¿Me entiendes? ¿también hablas español?

-Responde... No tengo mucha paciencia ...

-Pues hiciste que se rompiera... Por eso no funcionó...

El chico había escuchado rumores acerca de que su líder estaba buscando un extraño artefacto que tenía ciertas cualidades mágicas, pensando que ese era el artefacto y que aquel viejo lo ascendería inmediatamente decidió llevarte con él.

-Esto debe verlo el gran maestro... Tú vienes conmigo..

Te sujeta del brazo fuertemente y te lleva casi a rastras sin prestar atención a tus quejas, ya fuera de la ciudad, decide que lo mejor es amarrarte las manos para evitar que escapes, subió a su caballo y te ordenó que hicieras lo mismo

-¿Como esperas que lo haga genio?- sacudes tus manos frente a él- Tengo las manos atadas...

El chico rodó los ojos con molestía, se bajó del caballo y te ayudó a subir a regañadientes.

En el camino, tratabas de iniciar alguna conversación pero tu acompañante no te hace ningún caso, resignada, prefieres admirar el paisaje y meditar sobre tu situación.

-"Genial... seguramente me golpee la cabeza y estoy inconsciente alucinando en una coladera... llena de... Cucarachas o ratas... O tal vez estoy muriendo y alucino que estoy en Assassin's creed..."...- El caballo dio un salto y casi caes- Oye... ¿quieres ir más despacio? No puedo sujetarme ¿Recuerdas?

El chico se detiene y empieza a avanzar más lento, por un momento piensas que te hizo caso hasta que ves un grupo de sarracenos deambulando por el lugar.

\- Ni se te ocurra gritar o – saca uno de sus cuchillos pequeños- aquí mismo te dejo...

-¿Qué? No pienso hacerlo... A saber lo que esos tipos harían conmigo si me dejas aquí... Sólo aléjate de ellos y rápido... No me quiero morir aún...

-¡Oye tú!- Gritó uno de ellos acercándose y sin dar tiempo a nada, el chico espoleo al animal que relinchó y empezó a correr a todo galope.

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso? Van a matarnos...-Te sostienes como puedes de su espalda y volteas sólo para darte cuenta de que un par de ellos los están alcanzando a caballo- Nos vienen pisando...

-¿Quieres dejar de hablar?... Me pones nervioso...

-Por lo menos tú estas armado... Si te matan a ti, yo como rayos me defiendo...- murmuras para ti misma- _Alá_... en qué momento tuve la gran idea de ayudarte...

-Si no te callas voy a tirarte aquí y a ver como te las arreglas mujer...

-... Si no hubieras huido como vil gallina esto no estaría pasando...- Mirada amenazante por parte de él-...Bien, ya entendí... Me callo...

-Sabía que esto pasaría algún día...- Frena de golpe tirándote al suelo- Pelearé... Escóndete por ahí y no trates de escapar ¿oíste?

-Fuerte y claro _jefazo_... No es como si tuviera a donde ir de todos modos...

Los guardias a caballo se frenaron y bajaron también, desenvainaron sus espadas dispuestos a atacar, el chico hizo lo mismo y se lanzó contra ellos, las cosas no pintaban muy bien para él ya que uno de los sarracenos era muy hábil y bloqueaba todos sus ataques, decidió entonces acabar con el más débil primero, lográndolo a los pocos minutos; ya estaba algo agotado por lo que solo daba golpes esperando atinar alguno a su contrincante, otro golpe más y el tipo cayó al fin, el chico agitado guardo su espada y trató de limpiarse la sangre que tenía en la cara, se acercó a ti y sonrió, por primera vez desde que se conocieron.

-Vámonos... Antes de que lleguen otros...

-¿Puedo irme en otro caballo?- preguntas levantándote torpemente del suelo.

-No, no pienso arriesgarme a que te escapes- te jalonea de nuevo y te sube al caballo, esta vez frente a él- ahi esta... ya no puedes quejarte mujer...

-No me digas así... Me llamo...

-Me da igual...

Hace galopar al caballo y por fin llegaron a Masyaf, el chico bajó seguido de ti y caminaron hacia la entrada, los hermanos que se encontraban ahí te miraban con extrañeza, tu acompañante los saludó y continuaron por el pueblo hasta que por fin se acercaron a la fortaleza, te quedas parada un rato viendo el edificio idiotizada hasta que sientes la mano de tu acompañante jalándote el brazo.

-Camina... El Gran Maestro espera

-Estoy en eso... Deja de jalarme, eres muy brusco...

El chico saludó a todos los que se encontró en el camino y subieron hasta donde se encontraba 'la oficina' del lider.

-La paz sea contigo...- Saludó el viejo cuando vio al chico.

-Y con usted, mentor- hace una pequeña reverencia.

-el Rafiq de la ciudad no me informó del éxito de tu misión...

-"Olvidé volver con el Dai..."- Se sonrojó por la vergüenza y empezó a ponerse nervioso- Perdone Maestro... Es que tenía un asunto de mayor importancia... Esta mujer tenía en su poder un artefacto que fue capaz de ahuyentar a un grupo de guardias con un horrible sonido-

-No era un horrible sonido, es mi canción favorita...

Al-Mualim pidió que te acercaras, tu acompañante te empujó hasta que te golpeas con la mesa, lo miras furiosa y luego volteas para ver al líder de la Orden mirarte insistentemente, tal vez pensando algún malévolo plan.

-¿Un grupo entero?... Interesante... ¿Puedo ver de que se trata? Ibrahïm desátala.

El joven se acerca para quitarte la cuerda de las manos, con desconfianza sacas de tu bolsa el telefono y lo dejas sobre la mesa.- Lamento que esté en ese estado, a alguien se la cayó al suelo... Trataré de arreglarlo si es posible...

-"uizás ese objeto posea mayor poder que el fruto, la mantendré aqui..."... Llévala con las otras mujeres...

-Sí, maestro- da una úlitma reverencia y se dirige a tí- vamos..

-No, espera... Si va a mantenerme aquí no va a ser como una prostituta... Me toma como aprendiz... O me voy...

La preocupación se hace presente en el chico pues sabía que el Gran Maestro no era condescendiente con nadie, los mira alternadamente y trata de alcanzarte para sacarte de ahí, Al-Mualim volteó hacia el ventanal aun sorprendido por tu osadía.

-Aun así... Quiero que vayas con las otras mujeres... No es correcto que andes deambulando por ahí con esas ropas...

-Si, maestro- te toma del brazo y te lleva al lugar señalado, las otras mujeres te ven y empiezan a murmurar sobre cualquier cosa que notaban en tu persona, la que parecía la líder se acercó para examinarte detenidamente, te hace un gesto con la cabeza para que la sigas y se dirige hacia una habitación, volteas a ver a tu acompañante quien sonríe nuevamente y se despide.

-Vamos, date prisa... Tenemos mucho que hacer contigo niña...

Asientes y corres tras ella para alcanzarla, se detiene antes de entrar a la habitación y les preguntas a las otras jóvenes si nunca habían visto una playera de [inserta cualquier cosa que te guste].

 **~~~~~~~~~~ Mientras tanto en el despacho**

El asesino miraba disgustado a su mentor mientras lo regañaba, no era la primera vez que rompía alguna de las enseñanzas del credo, pero su Al-Mualim pensaba que en esta ocasión ameritaba algún tipo de castigo y en mente ya tenía uno perfecto.

-No voy a denigrarte de tu cargo ya que sería un total desperdicio siendo quien eres... Pero, de algún modo hay que aprovechar tu destreza y conocimientos para un bien... Te harás cargo de un novicio...

-¿Qué ha dicho?- bajó los brazos que habían permanecido cruzados hasta ese momento- No, no lo haré... No soy el niñero de nadie...

-Lo harás... Y esa es mi última palabra Altaïr... Sal de aquí ahora... Se encuentra en el jardín...

-¿El jardín?...- Arquea una ceja con disgusto- ¿Tengo que interrumpirlo?

-¿Interrumpir? Oh no... Yo personalmente la envíe a ese lugar... No podía estar por ahi vistiendo de ese modo...

-... ¿Mujer?...

-Ve a buscarla... Y asegúrate de enseñarle bien... - Le hace una seña con la mano para que se vaya.

-Si lo que quiere es deshacerse de ella yo...

-Me parece que he sido claro con mis instrucciones... ¡ _Yala_!

El asesino salió hecho una furia hacia el jardín en donde fue recibido por las jovenes que se encontraban ahí y empezaron a rodearlo, la jefa salió seguida de ti a quien habían ataviado con ropa similar a la suya y un velo que cubría parte de tu rostro, el hombre se soltó de sus acompañantes y se dirigió a ti, lo reconoces inmediatamente, abriste los ojos impactada cuando te diste cuenta que rechazaba a todas las demás por ti, en tu imaginación ya te habías hecho ideas ridículas hasta visualizabas lo que según tú iba a pasar, muy alejado de lo que realmente ocurriría. El asesino te agarró del brazo y te sacó de ahi mientras te reclamaba indignado su situación, te llevó casi arrastrando mientras todos los presentes te veían de manera diferente a cuando llegaste, tratas de zafarte para decirle que no podías andar por el lugar con esa ropa, que todos te observaban y que te sentías desnuda, el hombre no dijo nada hasta que salieron al campo de entrenamiento y te vio.

-No puedes andar por ahí vestida así mocosa..

-Eso he tratado de decirte desde que me sacaste del jardín...- Te sueltas bruscamente- ¿Es que nunca escuchas lo que te dicen?

El asesino se acerca de nuevo y te carga como costal para llevarte nuevamente al jardín, antes de que alguna otra dijera algo, les dijo que eras un novicio y que tenían que vestirte apropiadamente, les dio la espalda y dijo que te esperaba en 10 minutos en la arena, asientes y sigues nuevamente a la mujer al interior.

Corres hasta llegar casi sin aliento al lugar donde te esperaba Altaïr, ya estaba oscureciendo por lo que el lugar se encontraba prácticamente vacío, el asesino te hace una seña para que entres en la arena y camina detrás de ti. A la primera oportunidad empieza a atacarte, desde el suelo, le gritas que no estas lista, él te responde molesto que tus enemigos no van a esperar a que estes lista, que ellos atacan sin piedad y te golpea de nuevo. El combate unilateral duró un par de horas hasta que a duras penas puedes mantenerte en pie; te duele todo el cuerpo, tienes moretones en todas partes, un ojo cerrado, una ceja abierta, el labio partido y el tabique desviado, escupes sangre (y una muela) y lo miras desafiante, el asesino iba a golpearte nuevamente pero una mano detuvo su puño.

-¿No te parece que ya fue suficiente?... Altaïr...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Como saben, en Assassin's creed hay tipos aleatorios hablando arabe/italiano/inglés/francés y quise hacer lo mismo( aunque creo que son más malas palabras), dejo aqui un pequeño glosario:

 _Khara_ : mierda/maldición

 _Ma sha allah_ : maravilloso/increíble

 _ḥaššāšīn_ : esta es más obvia xd Asesino

 _Alá :_ dios

 _Yala:_ Ve/anda

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Y bien, este el primer capítulo del primer fanfic que me atrevo a publicar, sé que no soy muy buena escribiendo y que seguro tengo fallas pero me divertí xd.

Espero sea de su agrado, comentarios, críticas y demás cosas son bienvenidas.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**

Assassin's Creed y todos los personajes oficiales relacionado a el no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ubisoft. Esto lo escribí por diversión.

 **CAPITULO II**

-Sólo mira como está- señala tu evidente mal estado.

\- Al Mualim me dijo que...

-Te dijo que le enseñaras...- Le interrumpe- no que intentaras matarla a la primera oportunidad...

-Es débil... No va a permanecer mucho tiempo en este lugar- Dijo quitando bruscamente su mano.

-¿Cómo puedo ser débil?-preguntas analizando la muela que escupiste- soporté como dos horas...- Te limpias la cara con una manga- y sólo lloré como veinte minutos...

El asesino te deja y se va advirtiéndote que no iba a ser amable y que si de verdad querías quedarte tenías que aprender de la peor manera, ya que el lugar y lo que hacían no era precisamente agradable.

-No voy a preguntar si estas bien... Es demasiado evidente que no... Te llevaré con mi hermano... Seguramente tiene más tacto que el médico...- sonríe-¿puedes caminar?

-aguanté la paliza de ese salvaje.. obviamente puedo hacerlo- te levantas y caminas un par de pasos hasta que se doblan tus rodillas-bueno... Tal vez un poco de ayuda no me vendría mal...

El chico te ayuda a ponerte en pie nuevamente y juntos caminan hacia el interior de la fortaleza, subieron escaleras y entraron a una habitación donde había un par de camas.

-Mi hermano no debe tardar... seguramente esta en la biblioteca leyendo..por cierto, me llamo Kadar...

-"No me lo puedo creer... Mi bebé sigue vivo"- Yo me llamo...

Abren la puerta antes de que puedas mencionar tu nombre -Lamento la tardanza herma...- Su mirada se posa en ti y el otro asesino- ¿Qué hacen aquí ustedes dos?- Se da cuenta en el estado en que te encuentras- ¿Cómo llegó este novicio a ese estado?

-Altaïr-dicen los dos al únisono haciendo que el mayor se sobara la sien con molestia.

Le corrigieron haciéndole ver que no eras un chico, el de mayor rango abrió mucho los ojos y empezó a sermonearlos, Kadar intercedió por ti y al final aceptó curarte regañándote también, apenada te disculpas por los inconvenientes, el mayor solo rodó los ojos y te mandó a dormir. Por la mañana, al despertar, preguntas si alguien había anotado las placas del camión que te había atropellado, las mujeres que te rodeaban preguntaron que de qué estabas hablando, te levantas de golpe recordando que no estabas soñando, las miras y les dices que lo olviden, Altaïr se acerca examinarte, gruñó un poco y te dala espalda.

-No puedes entrenar en ese estado... Te quedarás aquí, ayudarás en las labores domesticas... Si terminas pronto ven a verme a las cuadras...

-Pero estoy bien... "En realidad no quiero estar con ellas, no me agradan."

Altaïr frunció el ceño y te llevó a la cocina en donde una montaña de trastos sucios te esperaba, empiezas a lavar mientras te quejas y dices que iban a ver, que algún día se iban a tragar sus palabras y que serías un excelente asesino.

Cuando terminas de lavar te diriges a las cuadras donde estaba tu mentor, el te mira llegar y le habla al niño que se encontraba cuidando a los animales.

-... Dale un caballo...

-¿Voy a montar? -Te acercas aun con temor.

-De alguna forma tienes que avanzar - se sube a su caballo- no pienso permanecer mucho tiempo contigo mocosa...- El encargado te acerca uno de los animales que el asesino reprueba- ... Dale aquel

El mozo lo miró un tanto preocupado ya que el caballo que señalaba no estaba totalmente domado y ya había tenido problemas con otros que intentaron montarlo antes, un poco asustado se acercó al animal y lo llevó adonde estabas,era de un color negro azabache bastante bonito, emocionada, tratas de subir pero el caballo se enoja, se levanta sobre sus patas traseras y te tira al suelo, para tu mala suerte, tu bota quedó atorada en el estribo y el animal te arrastra algunos metros antes de que Altaïr lo alcanzara y lo detuviera. Te mira con desaprobación y se va dejándote nuevamente en el suelo,con la ropa llena de tierra y más raspones, resoplas frustrada y caminas de nuevo a la fortaleza para buscar ayuda medica... Otra vez.

Así pasa el tiempo entre palizas, ayudar en la cocina, caballos malhumorados, Malik y nuevamente palizas en un ciclo que parecía no tener fin, Kadar trata de de persuadirte para que vayas fuera o te quedaras con las otras mujeres, pero no quieres, dices que algún día serás mejor asesino que tu maestro.

-No me imaginaba que hubiera alguien con tanta admiración hacía él, no has dormido ni comido bien desde hace años para intentar agradarle y sólo has conseguido su reprobación... No voy a ayudarte más... Nada de peleas, ni espadas, ni caballos-se cruza de brazos- demás le diré a Malik que deje de curar tus heridas, y no cambiaré de opinión...

-¿A quien?... Sólo ustedes me soportan, los demás no pierden oportunidad para jugarme bromas pesadas o pelear conmigo, además... Estoy segura de que casi logro domar a Connor...

El chico suspiró y bajó los brazos- Esta bien... Pero después de que subas de rango estarás a tu merced...

-Estoy consciente de eso, pero lograré superarlo... Estoy segura.

Su platica se ve interrumpida por un asesino aleatorio que te informa que Al Mualim quiere verte, asientes y te despides de tu compañero para ir al interior de la oficina del Maestro.

-La paz sea con usted, Maestro- saludas

-Y contigo...- Se acerca a su escritorio- llevas varios años bajo la tutela de Altaïr y apenas te considero capaz de realizar una misión fuera de aqui, sin embargo no será algo difícil o peligroso... Deberá recolectar 100 estandartes que se encuentran esparcidos por toda la ciudad de Damasco... Por cierto... ¿Has tenido algún avance respecto al arreglo de tu preciado artefacto?

-No, lo lamento, aun no consigo que funcione adecuadamente "en realidad no sé donde está"

Un silencio incómodo lleno la sala- Bien, avisaré al Rafiq de tu llegada, puedes marcharte...

-Hasta el reencuentro- Haces una pequeña reverencia y sales de ahí a toda velocidad chocando sin querer con tu mentor.

-Deberías ver por donde vas...

-Deberías no caminar frente a otras personas... Hazte a un lado, tengo prisa

-¿Damasco?- preguntó con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- lo miras con los ojos entrecerrados- ¿Estabas de curioso espiando?

-No, yo le dije que te enviara... Ya vete, estoy cada vez más cerca de mi libertad.

-Como digas...

Llegas a las cuadras y escoges un caballo diferente, lo ensillas y guardas en la alforja algunas provisiones y te pones al cinto la espada que recibiste recientemente, le das una última mirada a la fortaleza antes de subir al caballo y salir a toda velocidad.

Al llegar pensaste que era más razonable descansar un poco antes de empezar a buscar, por suerte diste con la casa de Asesinos rápidamente, entraste y saludaste al Rafiq haciéndole saber la misión que Al Mualim te había encomendado, el hombre comentó que podías descansar afuera y que si preferías podías esperar al día siguiente para empezar tu búsqueda, asientes y sales al patio a refrescarte con el agua de la fuente y al terminar te dejas caer sobre la alfombra llena de cojines, estabas cansada por lo que el sueño te vence y no despiertas hasta que el sol te pega nuevamente en la cara, te despides momentáneamente del anciano y sales al tejado a empezar tu misión.

Pasadas unas horas, cuando guardabas las que según tú eran los últimos estandartes un alboroto en una calles cercana llamó tu atención, por curiosidad decides ir a ver que pasa.

- _Min fadlak_ ... Alguien ayúdeme...- Pedía con desesperación una mujer llorando

-¿Creíste que te ibas a salir con la tuya? Ladrona...

-... Era para mi hijo... Iba a pagarlo... Se los juro...

Miras alrededor y observas que todos los que pasaban por ahi ignoraban las suplicas de la mujer y el llanto del niño.

-"No se supone que me meta en problemas... Pero estos tipos merecen que alguien les de una lección..."

Desenfundas tu espada,tomas carrerilla y te lanzas sobre el hombre que sostenía a la mujer atravesándolo con ella, los demás se pusieron alerta olvidándose totalmente de ellos.

-¡Vete ya!...- la mujer abrazo a su hijo y se fue corriendo con él- esto se pondrá feo "Espero no morir en el intento..."

Tratas de combatirlos pero aun no estas lo suficientemente preparada para enfrentar a más de uno, te sientes acorralada y en lo único que piensas es en huir, esquivando golpes tratas de encontrar una ruta de escape, cuando la encuentras, guardas tu espada y sales corriendo por la primera callejuela libre seguida por los guardias que empiezan a gritar para poner en alerta a los que se encuentren por los alrededores.

-Maldición... Bonito momento elegí para hacerla de héroe...

Estas tan entretenida tratando de escapar de quienes te persiguen que no te das cuenta que hay un grupo enfrente cerrándote el paso, paras en seco y agitada sacas tu espada nuevamente, un par de guardias detrás de ti cayeron al piso de la nada, volteas y ves la figura blanca de Altaïr bajando de un techo.

-¿Tenías que meterte en problemas? Mocosa, parece que tengo que estar presente para que no hagas tonterías...- voltea a verte mientras bloquea un ataque- Mejor vete...

-¡ _'auk Ikarrak_!- le dices con molestia a lo que responde con esa sonricita arrogante que, aunque trates de negarlo, te gusta tanto.

Te abres paso esquivando un par de espadas y después de correr un rato te lanzas al montón de paja más cercano esperando que no te hayan visto. Unos minutos más tarde, sientes que alguien se deja caer en el mismo lugar, estas a punto de salir corriendo cuando sientes un fuerte agarre en el brazo y una mano tapándote la boca.

-shhh... - susurra- Ni lo intentes... Todavía están tras nosotros...

Reconoces la voz enseguida, volteas y ahi estaba, a tu lado, el asesino de tus sueños a escasos veinte centímetros de tu cara, sientes que tu cara arde y que el corazón se te va a salir del pecho.

-Perderán el interés en cualquier momento... -Lentamente te suelta para poder ver entre la paja, te acomodas un poco para hacer lo mismo y te das cuenta de que están peligrosamente cerca.

-Debiste buscar otro lugar, nos matarán a ambos si nos encuentran...

-¿Quieres callarte?- Sientes como su aliento choca contra tu cara lo que te pone peor- Nos vana encontrar si sigues hablando...

Lo miras con curiosidad ¿cómo puede estar tan tranquilo? Había como 10 guardias buscándolos y ahí estaba él con esa sonrisita de nuevo, estabas a punto de hablar cuando la mano que antes te tapaba la boca te tomó por la nuca y te atrajo hacia él callándote con sus labios, abres mucho los ojos por la sorpresa y antes de que pudieras hacer algo te suelta y se asoma de nuevo.

-Es el momento, sal de aquí... Voy a distraerlos...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Como saben, en Assassin's creed hay tipos aleatorios hablando arabe/italiano/inglés/francés y quise hacer lo mismo( aunque creo que son más malas palabras), dejo aqui un pequeño glosario:

 _Min fadlak_ : por favor

 _'auk Ikarrak: que te den_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No sé que escribir aqui lol

Sigan leyendo(?


	3. Chapter 3

Primero que nada, tenía muy abandonado el lugar, apenas vi los reviews y quiero agradecerles que les haya gustado ;-; lamento no haber actualizado antes pero perdí los archivos y estoy escribiendo todo desde donde me quedé, espero que disfruten este capítulo y prometo actualizar más seguido.

 **DISCLAIMER**

Assassin's creed y todos los personajes oficiales relacionado a el no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ubisoft. Esto lo escribí por diversión.

 **CAPITULO III**

-¿Es verdad?- entras a la habitación provocando un sobresalto en los habitantes de esta-Dime, por favor...

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó el menor de los hermanos aún sorprendido por la intrusión.

-Que vas a ir al Templo de Salomón... Con Malik... Y Altaïr...

El joven miró a su hermano y luego sonrió, asintió alegremente y te reclamo que no estuvieras contenta ya que ese era su sueño desde que había empezado su camino en la orden, el mayor te preguntó si más bien no era que estabas celosa de que su pequeño hermano había conseguido una misión con el arrogante asesino, lo negaste pero obviamente no podías decirles lo que ya sabías.

Sales corriendo de ahí en búsqueda de Altaïr, después de una búsqueda eterna, según tú, lo encuentras en la cuadra preparando su caballo.

-¡Al fin te encuentro!- el asesino no se inmuta- Tengo que hablar contigo...

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunta con un tono molesto y te mira fijmente- Habla, estoy ocupado...

-No lleves a Kadar...- dices tratando de sonar firme, pero tu voz sale entrecortada- Él no debe ir ahi...

El asesino levanta un poco las cejas algo sorprendido, pero después sonríe maliciosamente- Me da igual lo que tengas que decirme, el chico irá porque Al Mualim así lo ha ordenado...

-¡Entonces tienes que protegerlo!- la sonrisa de Altaïr se borra y camina lentamente hacía ti haciendo que vayas hacia atrás- Por favor...

Tu espalda topa contra la pared y en un momento te ves atrapada entre esta y el cuerpo de tu mentor. -Las misiones así siempre son peligrosas... Si a tu noviecito le llega a pasar algo no es problema mío.

Abres los ojos con sorpresa, aprietas los puños y con coraje lo empuja con suficiente fuerza como para alejarlo, tienes ganas de golpearlo pero no lo haces, le dedicas una última mirada de odio y te vas de ahí para tratar de convencer al menor de los Al Sayf de no ir a esa misión pero no lo consigues.

Pasaron unos días y aún no había noticias, aún tenías la leve esperanza de que nada pasaría y que al final todos vivirían felices por siempre, decidiste salir y a lo lejos logras ver la llegada de Altaïr, estaba herido y se dirigía a la oficina del Maestro, bajas a ver que sucede y preguntas a varios si alguno de ellos vio a Malik o Kadar, lamentablemente recibes sólo respuestas negativas.

Un rato después, en los patios, los asesinos arman un escándalo aún más grande que el de la primera vez, esta vez, es la llegada de Malik con el fruto, lo que significa también que la horda de templarios está por llegar.

\- ¿De verdad no puedes quedarte?- preguntas viendo como empaca sus cosas.

-No- responde secamente- no sirve de nada que me quede... ¿De que serviría un asesino sin un brazo? No puedo trepar, no puedo pelear...

-¡No te menosprecies! Eres un excelente asesino... Y yo te admiro mucho...

-Lo siento, pero así son las cosas y no hay nada que se pueda hacer...

-Entonces quiero ir contigo...

-Tú debes quedarte aquí... Si alguna vez subes de rango, nos veremos de nuevo, en Jerusalén...

Lo sigues hasta las puertas de la ciudad donde te despides de él, permaneces en el lugar hasta que finalmente dejas de ver a su caballo, resoplas con tristeza y entras de nuevo, mientras caminas por el lugar empiezas a pensar en el hecho de estar ahí, en todo lo que has vivido hasta el momento y aquel beso furtivo dentro del carretón, sonrojada sacudes la cabeza,a pesar de que ya sabías lo que iba a pasar no puedes evitar sentir un vacío interior al pensar en Kadar, después de todo no es lo mismo verlo desde una pantalla que haber convivido con él. Cuando estas por entrar a la fortaleza te topas con un reducido grupo riendo estrepitosamente, no te prece raro encontrarte a Abbas burlándose de la degrdación de Altaïr, y aunque estuvieras molesta con él, algo te hace caminar directo hasta él y encararlo.

-Hey _bocafloja_... Deberías decir todo eso cuando Altaïr este presente, seguro que a él le causa mucha gracia también...- Te cruzas de brazos esperando su reacción.

- _Sharmuta_... ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?- se acerca y te sujeta fuertemente del cuello de la túnica- Te voy a enseñar...

-Déjala en paz... Tus problemas son conmigo- poniendo su mano en tu hombro ta aparta del grupo-... Y tú deja de molestar o pasarás tus días en el calabozo...

Lo miras con molestía y te vas de ahí, en el camino, uno de tus compañeros te informa que Al Mualim te espera en su oficina, te sorprendes un poco ya que hacía tiempo que no eras requerida por él.

-¿Me mando llamar? Maestro- haces una reverencia.

-Sí- deja de mirar la ventana y voltea a verte- necesito que te encargues de algo... Alguien, Avdul Assad, un dolor de cabeza para los mercaderes de los barrios pobres de Damasco... No debes preocuparte, no es un objetivo dificil... Pero es una gran prueba...- Te acerca una pluma blanca que llevaba en la mano- Si lo consigues, tendrás que esperar para subr de rango... ¿No quieres eso cierto?

-No... Maestro- aprietas la pluma contra tu pecho-¿Damasco? ¿Debo partir enseguida?

-Mientras más pronto mejor... _Yala_

 _-_ Hasta el reencuentro...- haces una última reverencia y sales a toda prisa, preparas un par de cosas necesarias para viajar, guardas la pluma en la blsa trasera de tu cinturón y sales de la fortaleza directo a las cuadras por tu caballo, cuando estabas a punto de partir, la voz de Altaïr te detiene.

-No mueras...- te mira fijamente.

-¿Qué?- Sus palabras hacen que tu corazón se acelere y que los colores se te suban al rostro, pero tratas de pareces fría- ¿Acaso tienes miedo de quedarte solo? Novicio.

Antes de que el ex Maestro pudiera decir algo espoleas al animal y sales a todo galope con una pequeña sonrisa triunfante formándose en tus labios.

Llegas a la cuidad pasado el medio día (del día siguiente), tratando de pasar desapercibida consigues llegar al Bureau sin complicaciones, entras saludando al Rafiq que ya era un anciano y le cuentas el motivo de tu visita, el viejo sonríe y te extiende un viejo mapa de la cuidad donde está marcado el mercado donde seguramente estaba tu objetivo, te explica que primero debes indagar sobre su rutina para encontrar el momento idoneo para atacar.

-Debes tener hambre mujer, come un poco antes de partir.

-¡Gracias! Es muy amable...

Después de comer, te despides momentaneamente del anciano y sales rumbo al mercado, preguntas a algunas personas sobre el tipo y anotas todo en una pequeña hoja cuando nadie te ve, de pronto algunos gritos llamaron tu atención y vas a ver, abajo, estaba un mercader persiguiendo a un hombre, te levantas y los sigues hasta que el ladrón sube a un tejado, bajas un poco la velocidad, lo suficiente para que no te descubra el ladrón y para no llamar la atención de los guardias. Logras ver donde se esconde, bajas del techo y observas el lugar, miras a tu alrededor y haces un mapa deforme del lugar para dar algunos rondines más tarde, seguramente así te dabas una idea de los movimientos del hombre. A punto de oscurecer, decides que es hora de volver ya que el Rafiq te había dicho que por las noches cerraba la reja, te dejas caer por la trampilla del techo y logras escuchar que el viejo está regañando a alguien.

-¡¿Qué se supone que haces aqui?!- preguntas molesta al ver que la persona con la que hablaba era Altaïr.

-Tengo mis propios asumtos mujer... Que nos encontremos en la misma ciudad no significa que me interese por tí...

-Bien, mientras no te metas en mis asuntos me da igual lo que hagas... Novicio...

La sonrisa del asesino desaparece y empujando tu hombro sale del lugar con rumbo desconocido, el Rafiq te pregunta si pudiste encontrar algo de información y le cuentas todo lo que averguaste, el hombre sonríe dandote su aprobación, entrada la noche sales al patio para dormir, te despojas de todas las cosas de cuero y te acuestas en una de las alfombras, miras el cielo lleno de estrellas hasta que por fin te quedas dormida.

Despiertas cuando el sol te peg en la cara y el sonido del agua cayendo llama tu atención, en la pequeña fuente, Altaïr se refrescaba sin más pudor que el de sus pantalones, que amenazaban con caer de su sitio debido al peso del agua; tragas saliva y recuerdas que nunca lo habías visto a medio vestir, así que aprovechas que no se ha dado cuenta de que estas despierta para observar su torso bien trabajado lleno de cicatrices de batallas pasadas, se dio la vuelta y pudiste apreciar su redondeado trasero, empiezas a hiperventilar discretamente hasta que la prenda que sostenía su decencia cayó dejando al descubieto su arma secreta.

- _Holy shit..._

La sangre empezó a salir copiosamente por tu nariz, Altaïr se dio y llamó al Rafiq, se subió los pantalones con total naturalidad y se acercó a ti.

-Debes moverte a la sombra- te mira con preocupación.

-No, no es nada- te tapas la nariz con ambas manos- supongo que este lugar es demasiado "ardiente" y no estoy acostumbrada...

Un tanto desconcertada decides que lo mejor es irte de ahí y con el pretexto de tu investigación sales corriendo del lugar.

-Maldita Maria thorpe suertuda... Ahora te odio un poco más...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Como saben, en Assassin's creed hay tipos aleatorios hablando arabe/italiano/inglés/francés y quise hacer lo mismo( aunque creo que son más malas palabras), dejo aqui un pequeño glosario:

 _Sharmuta:_ P*uta

 _Yala:_ Ve/anda

 _Holy shit_ : Santa mi*rda

xxxxxxxxxx

sigan leyendo(?


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER**

Ni Assassin's Creed ni ninguno de los personajes ligados a este me pertenece, son propiedad de Ubisoft, lo único mío es la historia y los personajes de relleno que salen esporádicamente.

 **Nota de autor** : no merezco llamarme fan ya que no recuerdoninguna mención a Adha D: como sea, la historia del pasado entre ella y Altaïr la tuve que inventar ya que no encontré gran información.

 **CAPITULO IV**

Después de un par de días investigando, por fin encuentras el momento ideal para asesinar a tu objetivo, mojas la pluma en su sangre y sales corriendo en dirección al Bureau, desafortunadamente algunas personas se percatan de las salpicaduras de sangre en tu ropa, maldices en voz baja y sigues avanzando sin prestarles atención, llegas a tu destino y apenas entras al patio el sonido de las campanas rompen la tranquilidad de la ciudad.

-Este idiota... Eso significa... Tamir... Le faltan ocho- miras hacia arriba justo cuando la trampilla se cierra.

-Note preocupes por él, siempre regresa...

-Lo sé, es demasiado orgulloso para morir...- entras a la oficina detrás del anciano y le cuentas lo ocurrido, le entregas la pluma, el Dai hace algunas observaciones y luego te felicita. Anota algunas cosas en un trozo de pergamino que después amarra a la pata de una paloma que es enviada de vuelta a Masyaf.

-Llegara con la noticia antes que tú...

Agradeces y sales al patio de nuevo, un par de horas después las campanas al fin dejan de sonar por lo que el viejo abrió la trampilla nuevamente, estas recostada en la alfombra esperando ver la sombra del asesino en cualquier momento pero no aparecía por ningún lado, minutos después cae de lleno por el agujero estrellándose estrepitosamente contra el suelo.

-¿Novicio?-ves la flecha rota clavada en su hombro- ¡¿Altaïr?! ¿Estás vivo?...¡Responde! Maldición...

Corres al interior por el Dai y ambos salen para atender las heridas del asesino, entre los dos logran sentarlo y el anciano te dice que deben descubrir su torso para descartar que la herida sea mortal.

-No-respondes nerviosamente- No voy a desnudarlo... No tengo interés alguno en verlo sin ropa... Por mi que muera...

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- responde el asesino reaccionando un poco- Ya me has visto desnudo, Mocosa...

-¡Ca...Cállate!... Yo no he visto nada...- reclamas con la cara roja por la vergüenza de que te haya descubierto.

Finalmente logran quitar las prendas, el Dai hábilmente sacó lo que quedaba dela flecha y, aunque se veía aparatosa, no era tan profunda, las demás heridas sólo eran algunos golpes y rasguños superficiales.

-Ya está- dijo el viejo terminando de vendar su hombro- deben lavar sus ropas antes de partir, de lo contrario podrían llamar la atención...

Ambos asienten y el viejo regresa a su escritorio.- Y decías que era yo la que siempre estaba en problemas...

-Eres una cobarde- sonríe con malicia- si fueras más valiente encararías a los guardias...

-¿Y acabar como tú? No gracias... Y no soy cobarde, se llama estrategia...

-Huir es de cobardes...

Te levantas del suelo y recoges las ropas del asesino para lavarlas con las tuyas, al terminar regresas al patio y lo encuentras recostado en tu lugar mirando las nubes, tímidamente caminas hasta él y te sientas a su lado.

-Deberías disculparte...

-¿Disculparme?-te mira confundido un momento y después sonríe burlonamente- Pues perdóname por regresar herido y que tuvieras que verme desnudo...

-...No estoy hablando de eso...- lo miras con el ceño fruncido- Estoy hablando de lo que pasó en el templo...

-Eso no fue mi culpa... Ellos sabía a lo que se exponían al aceptar esa misión...

-Estoy consciente de eso, pero fue tu imprudencia lo que provocó todo... Si tú no hubieras...

-¡Yo no maté a Kadar ni le corté el brazo a Malik! Fueron los templarios...

-¡Eso ya lo sé!- te levantas bruscamente dándole la espalda- Pero si hubieras actuado como Malik te dijo...

-¿Todo esto es por Kadar?- se notaba algo de amargura en su voz- ¿Tanto así lo querías?

sí, tanto como a Malik... Incluso a ti, pero que vas a saber tú de eso... Eres tan egocéntrico que seguro nunca has querido a nadie...

El silencio se hizo presente en ese momento, el asesino parecía murmurar más para sí mismo hasta que después de maldecir un poco te miró de nuevo con seriedad.

-No deberías que... Tenerme ningún tipo de aprecio...-corrigió- Soy consciente de no merecerlo... Y te equivocas, no sé en que concepto me tienes... Pero soy humano... Tch... No pensé que terminaría contando esto a una mocosa como tú... Se llamaba Adha...

-¿Adha?...

-La conocí cuando era muy joven, llegó un día igual que tú... Yo acababa de ingresar en la Orden, ella sería parte de las mujeres del jardín, era muy hermosa, empecé a ir todos los días a verla pero sin atreverme a hablarle... Fue ella quien dio el primer paso...- Hizo una leve pausa, rodó los ojos al notar la cara de interés que tenías y prosiguió- Empezamos a hablar de cualquier cosa y en poco tiempo nos volvimos muy cercanos... Un día me enteré de que la habían 'pedido'... No iba a dejar que otro le robara su inocencia por lo que planeamos escapar... Deja de mirarme así Mocosa, ya te dije que era muy joven y hacía planes estúpidos...Nos descubrieron, a mi me mandaron al calabozo y a ella se la llevaron. No la volví a ver hasta tiempo después, el Mentor me mandó a buscar el Cáliz, yo no sabía que se trataba de ella por lo que mi sorpresa fue inmensa, escapamos de la fortaleza donde la tenían reclusa... Pero todo se tornó en contra y fue secuestrada de nuevo... Perseguí a esos bastardos hasta el puerto al que habían huido y luché con todas mis fuerzas...- resopló con enojo- Pero se la habían llevado en otro barco... Me prometí que no dejaría de buscarla y que cuando la encontrara no nos separaríamos nunca más...Sin embargo, tiempo después, la encontré muerta... Su rostro tenía una expresión de terror que no pude olvidar en varias noches...Estaba muy dolido por lo que le di caza a todos los involucrados...Pero no tuve ninguna satisfacción... Adha no iba a volver nunca...Después de eso creí que jamás me enamoraría de nuevo... Y ya...Es todo...

-No tenía idea... Lo siento mucho...

-Pues ahora ya lo sabes, deja de joder...

El silencio se hizo presente nuevamente, mirabas para todas direcciones intentando buscar otro tema de conversación hasta que la voz del Dai llamó desde adentro, se levantaron del piso y entraron al lugar, el viejo comentó que sus ropas estaban secas y que podían pasar la noche antes de regresar a Masyaf. Entregas a Altaïr lo suyo, te recuestas lejos de él y te acomodas dándole la espalda.

-¿Acaso estás intentando seducirme?- Preguntó en tono burlón

Te sonrojas hasta las orejas y le lanzas una bota que él esquiva con facilidad, no dices nada más y te acuestas de nuevo.

-Lo hiciste bien...- No lo ves, pero sospechas que se está riendo por lo que lo ignoras.

Al amanecer te despides del Dai y caminas detrás de Altaïr para salir de la cuidad por sus caballos, cada uno monta el suyo y parten de regreso a la Fortaleza, en el camino ninguno de los dos sin descanso hasta que las murallas del pueblo empezaron a ser visibles, llegaron y fueron a entrevistarse con Al Mualim.

-Me encuentro complacido con su trabajo...- se dirige a ti- Has demostrado tener buenas capacidades... Mis felicitaciones, puedes irte- miras a Altaïr antes de hacer una pequeña reverencia al Mentor para irte- Has hecho lo que te he pedido por lo que serás ascendido un rango... Ahora debes prepararte para marchar cuanto antes a Acre... Garnier de Naplouse... Al parecer bajo su tutela se han producido desapariciones y torturas, debes investigar lo que está pasando en la fortaleza Hospitalaria y terminar...

-Sí, Maestro...

Hizo una reverencia y salió al pasillo, estabas cerca de ahí, buscando algo que hacer por lo que lo abordas en cuanto lo ves salir.

-¿Vasa salir de nuevo? ¿Acre?

-¿Ahora quien estaba curioseando?- sonríe maliciosamente al notar el leve sonrojo en tu cara- Tengo trabajo que hacer para recuperar mi status... ¿Piensas seguirme hasta mi habitación o qué?

-...Eso quisieras... Te recuerdo que el jardín está en esa dirección también.

Altaïr niega con la cabeza y sujetándote del brazo te lleva hasta su habitación, entras detrás de él y te sientas en su cama.

-Y pensar que yo duermo en una alfombra...¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

-¿Tú que crees? No voy a dormir así Mocosa... Deberías hacer lo mismo...

-Ya voy... No mires- a regañadientes te deshaces de las prendas incómodas y te tumbas de nuevo- Que bien, podría acostumbrarme adormir así siempre...

-¿Dormir?-Se acuesta al lado tuyo- ¿Quién te dijo que vamos a dormir?

Abres los ojos con sorpresa, sientes que tu cara arde y el corazón amenza con salirse de tu pecho, lo miras intentando decir algo pero estás tan nerviosa que sólo balbuceas cosas inentendibles, el asesino te mira unos segundos antes de empezar a reír a carcajadas pero tú no entiendes su reacción.

-No puedo creer que pensaras que iba en serio- te mira y vuelve a reír-Si pudieras ver tu cara...

-...

Le das la espalda un tanto molesta otro tanto decepcionada y susurras un'buenas noches' de mala gana, Altaïr deja de reír, se asoma un poco para asegurarse de que no le prestaras atención y sin previo aviso te muerde una oreja haciéndote saltar de la cama.

-¡¿Porqué hiciste eso?!- te pones de pie- ¡¿Te volviste loco Novicio?!

-Deja de llamarme así...- se levanta y camina hasta ponerse frente a ti-Soy mayor...

-¿Y eso qué? Ahora soy de mayor rango que tú...-Lo miras desafiante pero su mirada es más pesada por lo que desvías la vista, Altaïr da un par de pasos más hasta hacer que topes con un viejo escritorio- Deja de usarme como diversión...

-No quiero...- se acerca y te susurra al oído- Me gusta jugar contigo...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

x.x el capítulo 5 esté en proceso


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER**

Ni Assassin's Creed ni ningún de los personajes oficiales ligados a este me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ubisoft, lo único mío es la historia y algunos personajes de relleno.

 **Capitulo V**

Te despiertas al día siguiente y te das que que Altaïr ya no se encontraba ahí, te levantas perezosamente y terminas de vestirte, sales sigilosamente de la habitación para no ser descubierta, estando fuera, recuerdas que ese era el día de tu 'graduación' por lo que te das prisa en llegar a la torre, por suerte no eres la última en llegar, pero al ser la única chica te dejan para el final, intentas mantenerte serena pero no puedes evitar sentirte nerviosa al ver los acontecimientos y recordar al asesino aleatorio que se había roto una pierna dando el salto de Fé, estabas tan absorta en tus pensamientos que te sobresaltas cuando la voz de Al Mualim te llama.

-La paz sea contigo, hermana.

-Y con usted-haces una reverencia- Mentor...

El viejo asesino te explica los preceptos de la hermandad y te pregunta si realmente estas lista, lo miras unos instantes antes de responder, sonríe y te habla de las responsabilidades de hacer cumplir las normas y te entrega la hoja, la observas con detenimiento sin poder ocultar tu emoción, la pones en tu brazo y la activas. Un dolor punzante se apoderó de ti y pudiste ver como el pilar estaba manchado de sangre, te sorprendes un poco y decides dejar de mirar ya que no quieres ver tu dedo tirado por ahí. Después de curar la herida, es momento de demostrar tu lealtad saltando desde la torre, los murmullos no se hacen esperar, te sientes un poco triste ya que tus asesinos favoritos no se encuentran presentes, te asomas por el borde y tragas saliva al ver la altura, das un último vistazo hacia atrás antes de cerrar los ojos con fuerza y lanzarte al vacío.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-La paz sea contigo, hermano...

-Y conti...- deja su mapa y voltea a verte- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Quería visitarte...- te acercas y te recargas en el escritorio- No tengo nada que hacer y quería enseñarte algo...

Levantas tu brazo izquierdo y muestras la hoja con una enorme sonrisa, Malik rueda los ojos y te sonríe de vuelta.

-Parece que Altaïr al fin ha logrado deshacerse de ti...

-Eso parece... - ríes también- pero no hablemos de ese novicio... Mejor dime, ¿cómo has estado?

-Supongo que bien...- se encoge de hombros- Dibujar mapas puede ser divertido...

-Claro... Muy divertido... ¿No te has sentido solo?

Malik suspira con nostalgia, lo miras tristemente y haces lo posible por animarlo pero no logras mucho, después de mucho pensar, se te ocurre que lo mejor para animarlo es encontrar a su hermano. Aprovechas cuando se distrae hablando con otro asesino y entras a donde tiene guardados los mapas, buscas hasta encontrar el que quieres y te vas de ahí despidiéndote de ambos con prisa; sales de la cuidad y después de revisar el mapa un par de veces subes a tu caballo para partir a toda velocidad rumbo a tu destino: el Templo de Salomón.

Después de varias horas de camino, logras ver lo que queda del derruido lugar, por precaución bajas del animal y buscas alguna señal de enemigos pero para tu sorpresa no hay nada, caminas entre los escombros buscando algún rastro de Kadar o algo que indique una entrada.

-Esto va a ser mas difícil de lo que pensé...- Resoplas un poco y continuas tu camino.

Al anochecer te encontrabas sumamente frustrada ya que el lugar era muy grande y no habías logrado recuperar nada valioso, estabas en eso cuando tropiezas y caes, el suelo abajo de ti se rompe y llegas a una pequeña cueva, maldices tu suerte mientras te sacudes el polvo, volteas un poco desorientada y con la poca luz que se cuela por el agujero logras ver el cuerpo de Kadar.

-... Por Alá... -caminas lentamente hasta él - Me alegra verte de nuevo... He venido a llevarte conmigo pero al parecer no será posible- miras hacia arriba sintiendo un nudo en la garganta- Malik te extraña... Y yo también..

Te arrodillas frente a él y acaricias su cabeza suavemente antes de romper a llorar, te limpias la cara llenándote de tierra en el proceso.

-No voy dejarte así... Mereces estar en un mejor lugar... No importa que tenga que estar aquí toda la noche...

Buscas por el lugar cualquier cosa que te ayude a cavar y te pones manos a la obra, horas después ves tu obra terminada, te acercas nuevamente al chico y con mucha delicadeza levantas lo que queda de él y lo depositas en el agujero, acomodas su cuerpo y cuidadosamente lo despojas de su hoja.

-Nos vemos en la otra vida... Amigo.

Empiezas a cubrirlo con tierra y algunas piedras, una vez terminado le das un último vistazo y sales de ahí, caminas hasta tu caballo aún con lagrimas en los ojos y viajas de regreso a Jerusalén para entregar a Malik lo que has recuperado. Llegas casi al amanecer, entras a la cuidad y al llegar a la casa tocas la puerta insistentemente hasta que un adormilado Rafiq abre.

-¿No te habías ido ya? ¿Qué buscas a estas horas mujer?...

-He traído algo... Pero no quiero dártelo aquí afuera...-Te hace espacio para que entres.

-Mas te vale que sea algo importante o haré que el Maestro te de un castigo...

Lo miras por un momento dudando de tu 'excelente' plan pero te recompones enseguida y le muestras lo que llevas guardando.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunta un poco alterado- ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

-Del Templo... Es la hoja de Kadar...

Malik te arrebata el objeto y camina molesto por el pasillo.

-¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Pudieron haberte matado!

-No había nadie ahí... Además estabas tan triste yo sólo quería alegrarte un poco...

-Eso no justifica que hayas hecho algo totalmente estúpido... -se da la vuelta- Es peligroso ir ahí... Pudiste encontrar algún templario... ¿ Acaso no pensaste en eso?

-... Lo siento... Yo...- sorpresivamente te abraza-¿Malik?

-Gracias...- Sonríes y lo abrazas con fuerza- Fue muy estúpido lo que hiciste... Pero te lo agradezco tanto... Promete que no volverás a ese lugar tú sola...

-No lo haré... Te lo prometo...

El Rafiq te suelta y te dice que es mejor que regreses inmediatamente antes de que Al Mualim note tu ausencia asientes y después de despedirte nuevamente partes a la Fortaleza, al llegar te encuentras con la desagradable sorpresa de que Abbas te estaba esperando.

-¿De dónde vienes?- pregunta acercándose.

-¿Acaso eso te importa?- respondes y caminas para dejarlo atrás pero el hombre te sujeta del brazo- ¿Que quieres?

-Nada, sólo quiero saber... ¿Qué hacías en la habitación de Altaïr?- te sorprendes por la pregunta ya que no esperabas que precisamente él te halla visto- ¿Acaso ya te tomó como su prostituta personal?

Te sueltas de su agarre visiblemente molesta- No soy la prostituta de nadie... Entre ahí porque él me pidió que le llevara algo que olvidó...

-¿Y se puede saber de donde vienes? El Maestro te estuvo buscando...

-... Estaba en Jerusalén...

El asesino empieza a reír- Que yo sepa no tenías nada que hacer ahí ¿O acaso eres la sharmuta del lisiado?

-¿Cómo le has dicho?- aprietas los puños.- No te atrevas a llamarlo de esa forma...

-Y por qué no si es la verdad... Sin un brazo solo es un inútil...

No termina lo que estaba diciendo porque tu puño se estrella con fuerza en medio de su cara, estas muy molesta y sin pensar en el castigo lo golpeas de nuevo.

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso de Malik! No es ningún inútil... Es mucho mejor asesino que tú..

El tipo se enoja y arremete contra ti golpeándote en la cara también.

-¿Como te atreves? Maldita mocosa.

Siguieron peleando hasta que el Mentor apareció por casualidad en el lugar haciendo que un par de novicios los separaran.

-Come mierda imbécil!- te retuerces en los brazos del chico que aun te sujeta- Y cáete del caballo...

Al Mualim te mira con seriedad y te calmas, después de la reprimenda invariablemente te envía al calabozo, estabas en tu celda recostada en el suelo viendo el techo cuando el sonido de pasos acercándose te pone alerta.

-¿Ahora qué fue lo que hiciste Mocosa?- te mira molesto con los brazos cruzados.

-Sólo diré que se lo merecía...- te acercas a la reja- ¿No estabas en Acre?

-Acabo de volver y todos hablan de tu pelea con Abbas... Te dije que no te metieras con él, yo puedo arreglar mis asuntos...

-No todo se trata de ti Altaïr... El muy idiota se atrevió a llamar inútil a Malik... No podía dejar que le faltara al respeto de esa forma...

-¿Malik?- baja los brazos y te mira aún más molesto- Él también puede defenderse sólo...

-Seguramente lo haría, si estuviera aquí... Y deja de mirarme de esa forma... Hasta parece que estás celoso...

Empiezas a reír pero dejas de hacerlo al notar que el asesino se mantiene serio, te da una última mirada para darse vuelta y caminar rumbo a la salida.

-¿Altaïr? ¡Espera! ¿A donde vas? ¡Vuelve aquí Novicio!- Golpeas las rejas con molestia pero una enorme sonrisa empieza a formarse en tu rostro- Está celoso... No lo puedo creer... El tipo está celoso...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Al Mualim te levantará el castigo...- te mira comer con desesperación- Tch... ¿Donde están tus modales? Pareces un animal...

-No he comido en días que esperabas...- hablas con la boca llena- Gracias por alimentarme...

-No iba a dejar que te murieras... - Desvía la vista hacia la entrada - Date prisa, si me descubren aquí acabaré haciéndote compañía ahí dentro...

-No me molestaría...-comes un poco más- De cierto modo me alegra que te preocupes... No te he agradecido por hacerte cargo de mi...

-Me basta con ver que te he enseñado bien... Tengo que irme, voy a salir rumbo a Jerusalén...

-¿En serio? -te levantas y te acercas a las rejas- Saluda a Malik... Dile que espero que ya no este triste... Y discúlpate, te lo digo en serio...

-No quiero tocar ese tema de nuevo... -acerca su cara a la tuya y sorpresivamente te besa la frente- Hablaremos cuando este de vuelta... Y no te metas en problemas Mocosa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El capitulo 6 está en proceso o/


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER**

Assassin´s Creed ni ninguno de los personajes oficiales me pertenencen, son propiedad de Ubisoft, solo me pertenece la historia y los personajes de relleno.

 **CAPÍTULO VI**

-Que la paz sea contigo, hermano...

-Paz es lo que menos tengo contigo aqui... ¿Que quieres?

-Al Mualim me ha pedido que...

-Alguna tarea humillante para que puedas redimirte con ella... Dilo ya...

-Dime todo lo que sepas de un hombre llamado Talal

-Encontrarlo y asesinarlo es tarea tuya, no mía...

-Harías bien en ayudarme...

-¿Y hacerte un favor haciéndolo? No gracias...

Al final Malik termina aceptando y le dice que puede empezar a buscar cerca de los mercados, por donde se encuentra la Mezquita o por el templo de Santa Ana, Altaïr le agradece pero antes de marcharse un objeto en el escritorio del Rafiq llama su atención

\- ¿Una hoja oculta? Pensé que ya no tenías una...

-No es mía... Es de Kadar, tu alumna la ha traído...

-¿Qué? Esa Mocosa... - golpea el escritorio con enojo- ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que fuera sola a un lugar así? Pudo haberle pasado algo...

-¿Ahora te preocupas por alguien más que no seas tú mismo?... Qué lástima que no hayas pensado lo mismo en aquella misión... Si hubieras prestado atención a mi advertencia, todo se habría evitado y mi hermano... ¡Mi hermano seguiría vivo!

El asesino no dijo nada y salió de ahi a hacer su investigación, Malik se llevó la mano a la frente con molestía y guardó la hoja en un cajón. Altaïr fue a los lugares a los que el Rafiq le había dicho y después de unas cuantas palizas logró recolectar información que a él le parecía suficiente por lo que regresó con Malik.

-Malik...

-¿vienes a hacerme perder el tiempo?

-He encontrado a Talal, estoy listo para la misión...

-Eso lo decido yo... Habla.

-... Esto es todo lo que sé, trafica con seres humanos, los secuestra en Jerusalén y los vende como esclavos... Su base es un almacen en la Barbacana, al norte de aqui. Ahora mismo está organizando una caravana. Lo atacaré mientras inspecciona la 'mercancía'... Si logro evadir a sus hombres Talal será un juego de niños...

-¿Un juego de niños? Habrá que ver... Cuánta arrogancia...

-... ¿Estas satisfecho con la información?

-No, pero de algo te servirá- le extiende una pluma blanca- Duerme, descansa, llora en un rincón, haz lo que quieras para prepararte

pero hazlo en silencio...

Altaïr salió de la oficina y se recostó en la alfombra, no tenía intención de quedarse dormido pero al final lo hizo, al amanecer tomó sus cosas y fue en dirección al almacén donde se encontraba el objetivo, logró entrar sin ninguna dificultad, enfrentó algunos guardias y después de una intensa persecución por la cuidad logró darle caza, le preguntó la razón por la que hacía su labor pero el hombre se negó a hacerlo; al morir, remojó la pluma en su sangre y se alejó de ahí, llegar a la casa de asesinos no fue tarea fácil ya que todo mundo se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido y había docenas de guardias persiguiéndolo. Cuando al fin pudo librarse de ellos entró a ver a Malik.

-Altaïr, me alegra verte de vuelta... ¿Qué tal te ha ido?

-He cumplido- le muestra la pluma-... Talal está muerto...

-Si, lo sé- hace algunos ademanes con el brazo-... De hecho toda la ciudad lo sabe... ¿Has olvidado lo que significa ser sigiloso?

-Un asesino hábil hace que su trabajo tenga repercusiones...

-No, un asesino hábil siempre controla su entorno..

-Podemos discutir los detalles si quieres Malik pero el hecho es que ya he cumplido...

-Muy bien.. - deja caer un libro empolvado sobre su escritorio- regresa con el viejo, veamos por quien se decanta...

-Estamos en el mismo bando Malik...

El rafiq le dio una útlima mirada y le dio la espalda para acomodar los pergaminos que se encontraban tras él, el asesino salió al patio para descansar, quería hacerle muchas preguntas a su maestro por lo que, después de unas horas, partió de regreso a la Fortaleza.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Altaïr... Lo has hecho bien, han muerto tres de los nueve y te doy las gracias por ello... Pero no te duermas en los laureles, tu tarea sólo ha empezado...

-Estoy a tus órdenes, Maestro- hace además de irse pero es detenido.

-Altaïr, debes tener cuidado, este último trabajo ha alertado a los guardias de la ciudad por lo que se han vuelto más alertas... Tu siguiente objetivo se encuentra en Damasco, descansa un poco y vuelve aquí para instruirte mejor...

El asesino frunció el ceño recordando lo que el Rafiq le había dicho, hizo una reverencia y se dirigió al patio ya que tenía que resolver algunos asuntos, avanzó hacia uno de los novicios que caminaba por ahí preguntando si te había visto, el chico asintió y señaló en dirección al jardín, le dio las gracias y caminó hasta ahi.

Apenas puso un pie en el lugar, las mujeres empezaron a rodearlo, te vio parada cerca del barandal así que las hizo a un lado para llegar contigo.

-Te he estado buscando...

-Altaïr, no te vi llegar...

-¿Por qué fuiste al Templo de Salomón?

-Joder... ¿Tú también me vas a regañar?- te cruzas de brazos- Ya se lo dije a Malik... No quería que estuviera triste y fui a buscar a Kadar...

-¿Y no pensaste que podrías haber encontrado algún peligro ahí?

Ruedas los ojos con molestía- Pero no había nadie... Ya se lo dije también... Y no me pasó nada ¿Ves?

-¿Y si te hubiera pasado algo? ¿Te imaginas lo preocupado que estaría Malik... O yo?

Lo miras un poco sorprendida por sus palabras así que decides sacarle más información.

-¿De verdad? Estoy segura de que estarías mejor sin mi...

-No digas eso...- desvía la mirada y piensa un poco antes de hablar- Tú... Eres... Yo me... _Khara_...

-¿Yo soy?- notas el leve sonrojo en su cara y no puedes evitar sonreír- Dilo ya... ¿Una molestia? ¿Una plaga? ¿Una carga?

-No- responde serio-... Eres importante para mi... Mucho más de lo que estoy dispuesto a admitir...

Se quedan en silencio por un momento, el asesino voltea al lado contrario como buscando algo, tú sólo miras tus pies con una sonrisa boba adornando tu cara.

-¿Lo dices en serio o es otra de tus malas bromas?

-No haría chistes de algo asi... - te mira de nuevo- Deja de hacer tonterías... No quiero que te hagan daño...

Te ríes un poco y le recuerdas que es muy probable que te suceda algo debido a la vida que llevaban, el asesino sonrió y te dio la razón pero te advirtió que cuando hicieras una investigación de ese tipo fueras con él, después se despidió y fue de regreso a ver a Al Mualim para ver los detalles de la nueva misión, tú entras al nicho que usas de habitación y sigues en las reparaciones de tu celular, te sientes orgullosa porque lo has hecho prender pero sigue sin funcionar adecuadamente, unas horas después, otro asesino te llama, el Maestro quería verte.

-¿Me mandó llamar Maestro?

-Sí, dime... ¿Cómo va la reparción del artefacto?

-Eh...- Su pregunta te toma por sorpresa- Aún me faltan algunas piezas que no he podido conseguir...

El anciano te mira con seriedad pero luego relaja su semblante, te pregunta si debes ir a algún lugar en particular donde puedas encontrarlas a lo que respondes que en Damasco sabiendo que Altaïr se dirigía a ese lugar, Al Mualim te da aprobación y dice que partas en seguida y que en cuanto logres hacerlo funcionar vayas a buscarlo, asientes y haciendo una leve reverencia sales de ahi. Caminas hasta el jardín donde una de las mujeres te estaba esperando.

-Dime ¿Qué traes con Altaïr?

-Pues... Es mi maestro... Nada en particular...

-He notado la cercanía que tienen últimamente...- se cruza de brazos- Te recuerdo que está prohibido relacionarse de esa forma... Si no quieres terminar...

-Sí, ya sé... Te he dicho que no hay nada...

Entras a tu nicho por tus cosas y después de sonreirle de mala gana vas a las cuadras por tu caballo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Y de verdad piensas que me voy a creer que casualmente te envió a la misma ciudad?

-S... Si...- desvias la vista ligeramente nerviosa- ¿Acaso piensas que yo le pedí venir aquí porque sabía que tú estabas aqui? Pues no... No fue por eso...

-Pues a mi me parece muy extraño...

-Si quieres me voy... De todos modos, realmente no tengo nada que hacer aqui... Pero quería alejarme un poco, las mujeres ya me tienen harta... Encontré a una buscando entre mis cosas... ¿Por qué a mi no me dan una habitación como a ustedes? Que tenga mi propio espacio libre de esas brujas...

El asesino se queda pensativo, lo miras con curiosidad y muerdas la manzana que llevabas guardada en uno de tus bolsillo.

-¿Que piensas?-preguntas aún con la manzana en la boca.

-Debería desposarte- Escupes el bocado y lo miras sin saber que decir.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!- Esperas que empiece a reír para saber que es un chiste pero él continua serio.

-Que debería desposarte... ¿Hay algo malo con eso?

-No... No... Pero... Espera... - te sientas de nuevo tratando de entender todo lo que acaba de decir, por un lado estás feliz de que el asesino te tome en cuanta para ser su esposa, pero por el otro recuerdas que tiene que casarse con alguien más- Maldición... No quiero acabar como Flash...

-¿Qué?

-Nada... Tengo que irme...

Te levantas y te vas corriendo por los tejados, dejando al hombre confundido pensando que quizá no debió decir eso, niega con la cabeza un tanto contrariado y se dirige a hacer su investigación sobre Abu'l-Nuqoud, el cuarto objetivo.

Lejos de las miradas de los demás, te concentras en la reparación de tu teléfono tratando de no pensar en el asunto de Altaïr sin éxito, suspiras pensando en lo que podría cambiar si no llegara a casarse con María y si eso afectaría de algún modo en los acontecimientos de tu mundo, al fin logras que el artefacto funcione pero aún así no te alegras. Piensas que es mejor idea hablar nuevamente con él pero temes haber herido su orgullo y que esté molesto contigo, guardas el celular en una de tus bolsas y sales a buscarlo sin éxito, llegas entonces a la casa de asesinos y hablas un poco con el Rafiq.

-Voy a salir al mercado, pon algo de incienso mientras regreso...

-Sí- el hombre sale y buscas por ahi hasta que encuentras lo que parecía ser el incienso y lo pones en un artefacto extraño que nunca habías visto- esto debe ser suficiente...

Sales al patio y te recuestas en la alfombra, esperas que el aroma del incienso te relaje un poco y puedas dejar de pensar, pero el olor era un tanto extraño, un rato después, las voces del Rafiq y Altaïr se escuchan a lo lejos.

-¿Pero que...?- te miran sobre el escritorio haciendo coreografía de [alguna canción que te guste]- ¡Te dije que pusieras incienso!

Altaïr se acercó a ti y te sujeto por los hombros para bajarte- Jajaja... Todo tiene forma de corazón... ¡Altaïr! Estás en un corazón...- Te sueltas y continuas tu baile vergonzoso- ¡Oye! El Rafiq también está en un corazón...

-Tch... Vamos afuera...

-Altaïr...- lo abrazas efusivamente- Quiero tener sexo salvaje contigo...

La cara del asesino se puso totalmente roja y te sacó a rastras de la oficina del Rafiq mientras este reía por el comentario.

-Deja de decir tonterías... ¿Siempre haces estupideces cuando estás sola?- te tumba en la alfombra.

-No vayas tan rápido... -susurras- el Rafiq puede vernos...

Altaïr se dio la vuelta y se acercó a la fuente, puso un poco de agua en una vasija y te la echó en la cara, tosiendo exageradamente tratas de recuperar el aire perdido

-¡Joder! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- te limpias la cara- Pude haber muerto...

-Espero que con eso se te baje un poco el efecto...- se sienta a tu lado- Te equivocaste de incienso... Idiota...

-¿Y yo que iba a saber que esa cosa no era incienso?- tu semblante eufórico cambia a uno más triste- ... No quiero arruinar tu descendencia... No sé que pueda pasar si te casas conmigo... Pero no... No quiero que te cases con... ella...

-...¿Quién? No hay otra mujer...

-Esa mujer, a la que no has conocido...

-... Parece que el efecto no pasa... ¿Estás alucinando?

-Altaïr...

-No digas nada ahora... Seguramente no lo recordarás después...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tardé más de lo que tenía planeado en actualizar D:

Hubo cosas que no recordaba y tuve que rejugar algunas partes, hice una pequeña investigación sobre los efectos del hachís pero no encontré nada relevante, espero poder subir pronto el proximo capítulo.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER

Ni Assassin's Creed ni ninguno de los personajes oficiales me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ubisoft, lo único que me pertenece es la historia y los personajes de relleno que aparecen esporádicamente.

N/A: Gracias por leer esto aunque ya tiene meses en el abandono ;-;

 **CAPITULO VII**

-Joder... -Te llevas la mano a la frente mientras te levantas, abres los ojos con pereza y miras a tu alrededor dándote cuenta de que no estás donde recuerdas- ¡¿Pero qué?!

-Vaya, al fin despiertas- lanza una rama al fuego de la fogata que está frente a ti- Pensé que seguirías durmiendo...

-¿Cómo llegué aqui?

-Seguías bajo el efecto del 'incienso'... Yo te traje... -te mira con una sonrisita burlona- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

-Eh... Pues puse el incienso y... me acosté en la alfombra... Creo que me quedé dormida...

El asesino empieza a reír con ganas mientras preguntas que es lo que le parece divertido, te responde que lo que pusiste no era incienso y relata con lujo de detalles la vergonzosa escena.

\- ¿De verdad quieres tener sexo salvaje conmigo?

-... - te sonrojas y abres los ojos por la sorpresa- Por supuesto que no... No se de dónde rayos sacaste eso...

-Tú lo has dicho... - se ríe nuevamente- Eso es algo que el Rafiq nunca olvidará... Para tu buena suerte hemos llegado a un acuerdo y ninguno de nosotros lo mencionará al Maestro... Vamos, debemos volver a Masyaf...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Te encuentras en el jardín alejada de las otras mujeres, revisando tu lista de objetivos cuando de pronto la voz del asesino te toma por sorpresa.

-¡Altaïr!- escondes la hoja disimuladamente- Me asustaste... Te veo más serio de lo normal... ¿Al Mualim te ha dicho algo?

-Me siento inquieto, no sé como explicarlo...Esos hombres...- se recarga en el barandal mirando el paisaje-Me han dicho cosas que me hacen pensar... No sé si acabar con sus vidas tenga realmente un propósito, si lo que hago servirá para un bien mayor...

-Deberías preguntarle al maestro...

-Lo he hecho, pero palabras sólo me confunden más... ¿Qué debería hacer?

-No soy la persona adecuada para responder eso...- pones la mano sobre su hombro- Pero te apoyaré en lo que pueda...

El asesino entrelaza su mano con la tuya provocando las miradas molestas de las demás, te das cuenta y tratas de decírselo pero a él parece no interesarle, sonríe maliciosamente y te suelta.

-Debo marcharme ahora... Aún tengo trabajo que hacer...

Asientes y te despides de él, al notar las miradas molestas decides que es mejor salir de ahí antes de que empiecen a reclamarte, aceleras el paso y les sonríes nerviosamente antes de salir corriendo de ahí.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Altaïr entró en la oficina del Rafiq quien estaba ocupado con un mapa, al notar la presencia del asesino deja de lado el compás que llevaba en la mano y resopla con molestia.

-¿Con qué vienes a incomodarme hoy?

-Majd Addin... ¿Que puedes contarme sobre él?

\- Se ha nombrado a sí mismo como gobernante...- Continúa con su labor y responde sin mirarlo -Sus armas son el miedo y la intimidación, no tiene legitimidad para gobernar...

-Eso se acabó... Me encargaré de ello...

-No te adelantes- lo mira con seriedad- no estamos hablando de un simple esclavista... Majd Addin gobierna Jerusalén y está muy bien protegido... Te sugiero que planees tu ataque con cuidado... Debes conocer mejor a tu 'presa'...

-Con tu ayuda lo haré, ¿donde crees que debería empezar a buscar?

-¡¿Cómo?!- deja caer nuevamente el compás y en su voz se nota genuina sorpresa- ¿Me estás pidiendo ayuda en lugar de exigirla como siempre? Qué extraño...

-Habla de una vez- responde Altaïr un tanto molesto.

-Esta bien, te diré a donde debes ir... Primero al suroeste, cerca de la mezquita... Después al sur de aqui... Hay dos sitios que pueden interesarte... La iglesia más al sur y las calles cerca de una sinagoga.

-Gracias por la ayuda Malik...

-No falles Altaïr...

Recoge de nuevo sus instrumentos y continúa con su mapa mientras el asesino se aleja del lugar sin decir nada.

Un par de horas después termina su recorrido por ambos lugares satisfecho con la información que ha obtenido, revisa rápidamente sus nudillos al notar que están enrojecidos, después de todo sacar información no es una tarea de la que salga limpio, se asegura de no tener rastros de sangre y regresa con Malik.

-¿Qué me traes Novicio?

-No soy un novicio...

-La destreza de un hombre se mide con sus actos, no en las marcas de su ropa...

-Podemos insultarnos o hacer lo que Al Mualim nos dice ¿Qué dices?- Malik lo mira aún con el ceño fruncido.

-De acuerdo...- saca un viejo libro y lo pone sobre su escritorio- Habla

-Mañana celebrará una ejecución cerca de aquí, estará muy bien protegido pero puedo ocuparme de él... Sé como actuar...

Malik niega con la cabeza- Por eso sigues siendo un novicio ante mis ojos... No puedes saber nada, sólo sospechar... Debes presuponer que te equivocas o que has pasado algo por alto... Anticipación Altaïr... ¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho?

-Lo que tú digas... ¿Has terminado?

-No, uno de los que van a ajusticiar es uno de los nuestros... Al Mualim quiere que lo salvemos, no te preocupes por el rescate, mis hombres se encargarán...- abre un cajón y saca una pluma blanca- Pero asegúrate que Majd Addin no acabe con su vida...

-No le daré ese placer...

-Eso espero- deja la pluma sobre la mesa, el asesino la toma y sale, da una última vuelta para tomar prestados algunos víveres y vuelve para pasar la noche ahí, se queda un rato pensando si ese es un buen momento para hablar con Malik sobre lo ocurrido con su hermano, mira la puerta cerrada de la oficina y aunque está tentado a tocar no lo hace, se recuesta en la alfombra y espera a que el sueño lo venza. Por la mañana se despide de Malik quien parece no hacerle caso y parte al lugar de la ejecución por suerte las cosas salieron de acuerdo al plan y aunque fue difícil deshacerse de todos los guardias que intentaban cazarlo logró llegar casi intacto a la casa de Asesinos.

-Jerusalén necesita otro guía- le muestra la pluma pero Malik no despega la vista de su mapa- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya no hay palabras de sabiduría? Tal vez he fracasado de forma estrepitosa...

-Simplemente has actuado como un asesino, ni más ni menos...- levanta la vista- El hecho de que esperes alabanzas por cumplir con tu deber me preocupa...

-Todo lo que hago te preocupa...

-Medita sobre ello... Pero hazlo de camino a Masyaf, tu labor aqui ha terminado...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Has vuelto- te paras frente a él y notas que tiene algunos golpes en la cara- Estas bien?

-Sí, no es nada... Debo ver a Al Mualim...

Gentilmente te hace a un lado y camina rumbo al edificio donde se encuentra el maestro, lo miras alejarse aun preocupada por él así que decides esperarlo cerca.

-Ven Altaïr... - Al Mualim se acerca a uno de los estantes y agarra un viejo libro- Quiero hablar contigo...

El asesino se acerca a él, el maestro le menciona que ha sabido de sus éxitos y le agradece por hacer bien su trabajo, Altaïr nuevamente le cuestiona sobre lo dicho por los objetivos a lo que Al Maulim responde con una más de sus metáforas pero él sigue insistiendo.

-Tendrás tu respuesta cuando ya no necesites hacer la pregunta...

-Tch... Supongo que no sólo estoy aqui para recibir una lección...

-No, has recuperado un rango y otra arma... Ya sabes que hacer...

Le hace una seña para que se vaya, Altaïr hace una pequeña reverencia y sale del lugar encontrándose contigo en el camino.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vaya, que amable... - te cruzas de brazos con fingida molestia- Sólo te estaba esperando... Llevas varios días distraído, eso no es muy normal en ti... Me preocupa un poco...

-Perdona, no quiero entrometerte en mis asuntos... Ahora mismo siento la cabeza hecha un lío...- sonríe sin ganas- Debo irme...

-¿Otra vez? Pero acabas de llegar... - lo miras detenidamente- ¿Al menos has descansado un poco?

El asesino sonríe nuevamente pero esta vez con sinceridad.

-Estoy bien... Deja de preocuparte tanto... - te alborota el cabello con una mano- Volveré mas pronto de lo que imaginas...

Se aleja a toda prisa, entonces recuerdas que tienes que decirle algo muy importante asi que corres detrás de él

-¡Espera!- te detienes frente a él - Antes de que te vayas... Debo decirte algo... Lo he pensado mucho... Y me pone un poco triste ya que estar en este lugar, en este momento me ha costado mucho trabajo... Sudor y sangre... Un par de huesos rotos pero... Definitivamente, si debo dejar la hermandad para casarme contigo lo haré- el asesino te mira visiblemente sorprendido por tus palabras- Acepto casarme contigo Novicio.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Había dicho que ya no iba a tardar en actualizar y falle horriblemente, tuve que leer todo nuevamente porque perdí el hilo de la historia Dx

La "buena" noticia es que ya tengo los borradores de los próximos capítulos espero que eso me ayude a no retrasarme tanto otra vez. Gracias nuevamente por leer y de verdad me alegra mucho que les gusten las incoherencias que he escrito 3


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**

Ni Assassin's Creed ni los personajes oficiales me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ubisoft, lo único mio es la historia y los personajes de relleno que aparecen esporádicamente.

 **Capítulo VIII**

Después de escuchar tus palabras, el asesino sonríe y te dice que ya está por terminar la lista de Al Mualim y que hará lo posible por evitar que dejes la hermandad, te mira unos cuántos segundos antes de alejarse a toda prisa, caminas en dirección al estudio de Al Mualim

-¿Me ha mandado llamar?- preguntas acercándote al escritorio.

-Sí, debo halar contigo de un par de cosas... Me he dado cuenta de la cercanía que hay entre Altaïr y tú- te mira con severidad- ... Es uno de mis mejores hombres, quizás el mejor... Sería una verdadera lástima desperdiciar ese tatento por un capricho de adolescentes... ¿No crees?

-... Supongo...

-Entonces, ¿Estás de acuerdo en que deberías dejar de molestarle con tus niñerías?

-... No considero que sean niñerías...

\- ¿Estás segura?... - Camina de un lado a otro sin desviar la mirada- No te lo ha dicho para no herirte...

-Estoy segura de que él no piensa lo mismo...

-¿Le has preguntado?

-...

-Eso pensé... - Se detiene para sentarse en su silla- Te voy a dar una tarea que te mantendrá ocupada el tiempo suficiente para que no le distrigas... Enviaré un nuevo grupo de reclutas a Jerusalén para yudar al Rafiq enn sus tareas... Irás con ellos... Ve por tu caballo partirán en unas horas... Y por cierto... Se va a aburrir de ti... Igual que con las otras...

Te hace una seña para que te marches, asientes y sales de ahi sintiendo un enorme nudo en la garganta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-La fama de tus hechos se ha extendido Altaïr- levanta los brazos- ... Veo que tu corazón es sincero en su deseo de redimirse...

-Hago lo que puedo...

-Y a veces lo haces bien, supongo que es tu trabajo lo que te trae a mi ¿no?

-Sí, mi objetivo es Guillermo de Monferrat... Qué me puedes decir de ese hombre...

-Es regente mientras el rey hace la guerra... Puedes conseguir más información en la Ciudadela de Ricardo, en el este... La Catedral de la Santa Cruz y por último prueba en el límite Oeste que separa los barrios de la Cadena y los Hospitalarios... creo que será suficiente para empezar...

-Muy bien... no te molestaré más...

-Tú nunca molestas...

Salió de la casa de Asesinos en dirección a la Ciudadela donde se encontró con un miembro de la Hermandad que le pidió buscar algunos estandartes a cambio de información por lo que Altaïr aceptó aunque un tanto de mala gana. Al terminar le cuent que Ricardo y Guillermo habían peleado y que el segundo se encontraba atrincherado con su ejército, prosigue con su búsqueda encontrando a un par de hombres hablando, se entera de que uno de ellos llevaba una carta importante así que cuidadosamente la roba. Finalmente se encuentra con un orador al que le saca la información a golpes a pesar de que un par de hombres más se meten en la pelea. Camina por el lugar hasta encontrarse con otro asesino que le proporciona un mapa con las posiciones de los arqueros que cuidaban las puertas de la Fortaleza a cambio de acabar con la vida de tres hombres que lo habían estado persiguiendo, Altaïr acepta nuevamente, mientras tanto, también robó un informe donde estaba marcada una posible salida del lugar, satisfecho con la información regresó con el Rafiq y le contó todo lo que había investigado, el hombre asentía por sus palabras y al final le entrega la pluma, Altaïr la toma y se dirige al patio, nota que ha oscurecido por lo que decide descansar por esa noche, se recuesta en la alfombra y se queda un rato viendo las estrellas antes de caer completamente dormido. Por la mañana parte rumbo a la Fortaleza y al llegar inmediatemente se dirige hasta Al Mualim.

-Pasa Altaïr... ¿Has descansado bien? ¿Estás listo para otra misión?

-Lo estoy... Pero... - duda un poco antes de hablar- Antes me gustaría hacerte unas preguntas...

-Adelante, responderé lo mejor que pueda...

-¿Por qué esos hombres que deberín ayudar a sus superiores decidieron traicionarlos? No lo entiendo...

-Todos esos hombres reclamaban su tierre en nombre del Temple para que pudieran gobernar Tierra Santa y otros lugares... Pero su misión está condenada al fracaso- saca el cofre del Edén y camina hacia el asesino- ... Su plan depende del tesoro templario, pero lo tenemos nosotros... Sin él nunca lograrán sus objetivos...

-Sólo es un pedazo de plata...

-¡Míralo bien!- lo pone más cerca de su cara- Este 'pedazo de plata' desterró a Adán y Eva, convirtió bastones en serpientes,separó las aguas del Mar Rojo, fue la causa de la Guerra de Troya, sirvió a un humilde carpintero para transformar el agua en vino...

-Para tener tanto poder parece un objeto normal... ¿Cómo funciona?

-El hombre que lo tiene domina las mentes y los corazones de todo aquel que lo mira... O lo prueba, como dicen ellos... Roberto de Sable no debe recuperar el tesoro, mientras sigan vivos él y sus hermanos lo intentarán...

-Debemos acabar con ellos...

-Justo lo que has estado haciendo, hay dos templarios más que requieren tu atención, Sinbrad... En la cuidad de Acré y Jubair, en Damasco... Ve a ver a los jefes locales, ellos te darán instrucciones... Hazlo rápido, nuestros éxitos están poniendo nervioso a Roberto, saben que los busca un hombre con capucha blanca y harán lo posible por encontrarte...

-No lo harán, soy una aguja en un pajar...

-Estate atento- deja una espada sobre la mesa y le da la espalda-Esto es para tí... En agradecimiento por lo que has hecho...

Altaïr toma la espada y la guarda en su cinturón, está por irse cuando Al Mualim lo llama de nuevo.

-Altaïr... No quiero que te distraigas... Sabes a lo que me refiero... Recuerda lo que pasó con tu padre...

El asesino lo mira unos instantes antes de salir al patio, saluda a los hermanos que se encuentran en el lugar y dudoso cambia de rumbo directo al jardín, las mújeres al verlo se levantan y arreglan sus ropajes para acercarse a él.

-¿Dónde está?

-Vamos, mejor pasa el rato con nosotras- una mujer se aferra a su brazo.

-Sí- otra lo toma por los hombros- ... Nos has tenido muy abandonadas...

-Olvídala... Segurmente las palabras del Maestro la han hecho entrar en razón- dijo otra abrazándolo por la esplada.

-Tch... -se suelta con molestia- No tengo tiempo para esto...

Muy a su pesar desiste de su búsqueda, sale de ahi aún con visible enfado y nuevamente monta su caballo, al llegar a Acré, entra en la casa de asesinos sorprendiendo al Rafiq con su presencia, le habla de Sinbrad y el viejo le dice de algunos lugares donde puede obtener información, el asesino agradece la ayuda y se despide de él.

-Altaïr...- detiene su camino- Quiero pedirte disculpas...

-¿Por qué?- pregunta un tanto extrañado.

-Por haber dudado de tu entrega a la causa...

-No, era yo el equivocado... Creía estar por encima del Credo, no te disculpes...

-Como quieras amigo, ve con cuidado.

Altaïr asiente y sale de ahi para ir a buscar información, para su sorpresa se encuentra con su objetivo discutiendo con sus hombres, continúa su búsqueda hasta encontrarse con un par de hombres, uno de ellos menciona que debe hacer enttrega de una carta muy importante, en ella se entera de que Sinbrad planea alejarse en un barco privado, finalmente interroga a otro hombre que le cuenta que están pensando en crear un perimetro par negarle hombres a Ricardo. Con toda la información recabada vuelve con el Rafiq y le cuenta su plan.

-Debes estar alerta Altaïr... Esos hombres están cada vez más protegidos... Te temen...

-Lo estoy Rafiq... Gracias...

Toma la pluma que está en el escritorio y se dirige al patio, por la mañana va directo al puerto donde nuevamente se encuentra con Sinbrad peleando contra un monje, lo acusa de asesino y finalmente termina con su vida, el asesino aprovecha la confusión para adentrarse más en el lugar asugurándose de terminar sigilosamente con los vigias, finalmente logra dar con él quien estaba distraido lanzando flechas en todas direcciones insultando y provocando al asesino que iría por él, lo apuñala por detrás y el hombre antes de morir le cuenta su parte del plan, Altaïr molesto le dice que por su causa han destruido cuidades y matado a los que se oponían a ellos, Sinbrad responde que él sólo obedecía órdenes y que creía en su causa igual que él, dicho esto muere, entonces moja la pluma en su sangre, las campanas de la ciudad empiezan a sonar insistentemente, el asesino se muestra reticente a tirarse al agua por lo que se ve obligado a pelear, finalmente logra escapar con algunas heridas menores y va de nuevo a ver al Rafiq.

-Has organizado un gran revuelo- levanta los brazos- Deberías cabalgar a Masyaf para informar a Al Mualim de tu exito...

-Sí, debería volver y hablar con él de esta... Y otras cosas

-¿Va todo bien amigo mío?- lo mira con curiosidad- Te veo distante...

-No es nada Rafiq... Tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza...

-¿Se trata de los hombres a los que matas? Sientes algo por ellos... -Altaïr abre los ojos con sorpresa- Ahh amigo... Nadie espera que disfrutes estas misiones... Culpa, dudas, simpatía... Todo eso es comprensible...

-¿No debería temer a esas emociones?

-Debes aceptarlas... son las que te hacen humano...

-Pero... ¿Y si me equivoco? ¿Y si esos hombres no merecían morir? ¿Y si estaban confundidos? Descarriados quizá pero sin intención pura...

-Yo sólo soy un Rafiq... Eso estáa más allá de mi entendimiento... Seguramente Al Mulim te ayude a comprenderlo...

-Sí... tal vez... Gracias Rafiq...

-Es un placer ayudar a alguien con tanto talento como tú...

Se despiden y el asesino sale de la ciudad para regresar a Masyaf, monta su caballo y después de pensarlo un poco cambia de dirección para dirigirse a Jerusalén. Llegó ya entrada la noche así que se quedó a descansar en el patio para no molestar al Rafiq, por la mañana muy temprano entró a la oficinay no le pareció extraño encontrar al hombre ocupado con sus mapas.

-La paz esté contigo... Hermano...

-¿Qué estás haciendo aqui?- deja de lado sus ocupaciones- Al Mualim no me infromó que vendrías...

-Él no sabe que estoy aqui... He venido por mi cuenta...

-¿Qué quieres? Estoy ocupado...

-He sido un necio...

-Normalmente no te lo discutiría pero dime... ¿De qué me hablas?

-De que aún no te he pedido perdón...- baja la vista avergonzado- Mi maldito orgullo... Perdiste el brazo por mi culpa y perdiste Kadar... Tienes todo el derecho a odiarme...

Malik lo miró, el silencio entre ambos se volvió incómodo... Altaïr levantó de nuevo la vista.

-No acepto tus disculpas. - Dijo finalmente con seriedad

-Lo entiendo... -se notaba decepcionado.

-No, no es eso...- estiro su brazo hasta pnerlo sobre el hombro del asesino- No acepto tus disculpas porque ya no eres el mismo hombre que entró conmigo al Templo de Salomón, así que no tienes porqué pedir perdón...

-Malik...

-Tal vez... Si no te hubiera tenido tanta envidia... Habría sido más cuidadoso... Tengo tant culpa como tú.

-No digas esas cosas...

-Somos uno, igual que compartimos la gloria del éxito debemos compartir el dolor de la derrota, así estamos unidos y somos más fuertes...

-Gracias hermano...

-Descansa si quieres... Debes prepararte para lo que te espera... Pero debes darte prisa y volver a Masyaf...

-Lo sé... Gracias de nuevo Malik.

En eso, una voz bastante familiar se escucha en el patio.

-Malik... ¿Dónde quieres que ponga esto?- Entras en la oficina- ¿Qué estás haciendo aqui? ¿No estabas en Acré?

-... Yo también me alegro de verte...

-No es que no me alegre... - Dejas una caja sobre la mesa- Pero no esperaba verte aquí...

-¿No estabas por irte?... Novicio.

El asesino le lanza una mirada furiosa que el Rafiq responde con una sonrisa burlona, te toma del brazo y sale contigo.

-¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho Al Mualim?

-... Preferiría no hablar de eso...- caminas un poco pero se pone frente a ti para frenarte el paso.

-Dímelo...

\- Dijo que tenía que dejar de molestarte con mis niñerías y... -suspiras con resignción- Que seguramente te aburrirás de mi... Como te aburriste de las 'otras'...

-... Esas 'otras' eran mújeres del jardín... Te puedo asegurar que nadie las toma en serio...

-Pero yo también vivo ahi... ¿Eso no me hace una de ellas?...

-No- se acerca más y toma tu rostro entre sus manos- ... Tú eres diferente... Eres especial para mí y es lo único que importa... Estoy cerca de terminar el trabajo y estoy seguro que después de eso Al Mualim no volverá a molestarte... Ahora debo irme... Pero te veré en cuanto vuelva...

-Hasta el reencuentro...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¡Bienvenido a casa hijo mio! Ven, cuéntame- Altaïr se acerca y le entrega la pluma- ... Bien hecho... Con esto ya casi has terminado tu trabajo y has recuperado tu rango...

-¿Puedo haacer una pregunta?- el viejo asiente- ¿Por qué esos hombres?

-Ellos preparaban el camino, si ho hubieras acabado con ellos nuestro trabajo sería en vano... Pero son como una hydra... Cuando cortas una extremidad aparece otra y la sustituye...

-Volveré a mi trabajo...

-¿En que creemos?...

-Sólo en nosotros mismos...

-Dime, ¿qué es el mundo?

-... Una ilusión...

-¿Qué es trascender?

-Reconocer que nada es verdad y que todo está permitido... Las leyes no nacen de dios sino de la razón... Ahora he comprendido que nuestro credo no nos obliga a ser libres...

-¿Entiendes por qué los Templarios son un peligro?

-Nosotros luchamos contra la ilusión y ellos la usan para mandar...

-Y para crear un mundo a su propia imagen y semejanza... Por eso te envíe a robar su tesoro... Por eso lo tengo escondido... Por eso los estás matando... Mientras sobreviva uno tambipen sobrevivirá su plan de crear un nuevo orden mundial, toma tu equipo y busca al último hombre... Cuando muera, Roberto quedará vulnerable...

-Así lo haré...

-Que la paz esté contigo Altaïr.

Se giró para mirar la ventana, el asesino lo observó por un rato hasta que salió de ahí con una pequeña sonrisa formandose en sus labios por el orgullo de haber recuperado su lugr dentro del Credo. Sin perder el tiempo se dirige por su caballo nuevamente, el mozo se sorprende al verlo partir tan pronto, se da cuenta asustando al chico pero contrario a lo que esperaba, el asesino le sonrió.

Al llegar con el Rafiq de Damasco, el viejo lo recibe con much emoción y le pide que se quede un poco porque quiere escuchar sus aventuras, Altaïr se niega amablemente diciéndole que no tiene mucho tiempo, le pregunta por Jubair, el viejo le responde que es un erudito y que le parece un objetivo raro, le cuenta que ha estado ocupado con otros eruditos quienes asustan ala gente hablando del apocalipsis y lo manda a investigar al sur y al este, Altaïr sale de ahí a toda prisa y después de robar algnos documentos importantes, fisgonear conversaciones ajenas y sacar información a golpeslogra dar con el paradero de Jubair, regresa con el Rafiq quien se muestra convencido con la información y le entrega la pluma.

-Te dejo que te prepares... Honra a la Hermandad.

Retoma su tarea y camina a la Madraza donde está Jubair, lo espía de lejos y se muestra sorprendido al ver que están quemando libros y a un hombre, espera un poco a que los demás hombres se vayan para seguirlo sin que lo note, cuando logra llegar con él, lo apuñala.

-Dime... ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

-Todos deben ser libres para elegir su fé...No tenemos ningún derecho de castigar a alguien por su credo aunque no estemos de acuerdo con él... Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie... El conocimiento debe liberarlos, no esclavizarlos...

-La gente no aprende... Eres un ingenuo si piensas de otro modo...

Finalmente muere, Altaïr moja la pluma con sangre y sale de ahí sin ser detectado y sólo regresa un poco agitado.

-¡Altaïr! Dime... ¿Has tenido éxito?

-Sí, las piras de jubair se han extinguido, al igual que su vida...

-¡Excelentes noticias! Sabía que lo lograrías...

-Tenías que haberlo visto, los eruditos le seguían tan dispuestos... No sólo arrojaban a la hoguera libros, si no también a quienes se oponían a ello...

-La ignorancia sólo alimenta el mal, hoy has hecho una buena obra...

-Pero, él creía estar haciendo lo correcto... Como mis demás víctimas...

-Claro que lo creía... la mente enferma de un hombre le da la razón...

-Qué cosas he visto estas semanas... El mundo entero parece haber enloquecido...

-Por eso luchamos por el fin de la guerra y el retorno de la cordura, los hombres quieren ser dirigidos, son presa fácil para gente como Jubair que los arrastra hacia el mal... Debes irte Altaïr, vuelve con Al Mualim y cupentale lo que has visto, así sabrá el bien que has hecho hoy...

-La paz sea contigo Rafiq

-Y contigo Altaïr...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Ven hijo mío... Hay mucho que discutir... Ya estamos cerca Altaïr... Roberto de Sable es lo único que nos separa de la victoria. Cuando muera, nadie sabrá de la existenci del tesoro templario y su amenaza desaparecerá... Lo enfrentaste por primera vez en Jerusalén, es ahí donde lo encontrarás. Ve Altaïr, es hora de terminar.

Altaïr sonríe y se despide del Maestro, va a buscarte y te encuentra en el patio hablando con otros novicios, se recarga cerca de un montón de paja y espera a que notes su presencia, volteas a donde está él y te despides de los otros para reunirte con él.

-¿Cuándo volviste?- preguntas intentando no saltarle encima.

-Acabo de llegar... Pero debo partir nuevamente...

-¿Otra vez? - Te cruzas de brazos- No has descansado nada, sólo llegas y te vueleves a ir...

-¿Acaso me extrañas?- Sonríe con malicia...

-...- te sonrojas- Ya no te he visto tan seguido como antes...

-Lo sé, pero eso está por terminar, cuando muera Roberto de Sable podremos seguir con nuestros planes...

-¿Roberto?... - Entonces el recuerdo de una persona llega a tu cabeza de golpe- " No puede ser..."

-Si, parto a Jerusalén... Te veré cuando vuelva...

Se despide de ti y se va, te quedas un rato pensando, sabes que Roberto de Sable no estará ahi, pero tambipen sabes que no puedes decirle, caminas un poco intentando despejar tus pensamientos, pero la misma idea sigue rondando: No debe conocer a la templaria

-¡No!... No debo ser tan egoísta, si tiene que conocerla y enamorarse de ella debo aceptarlo- recuerdas todos los momentos que han pasado juntos- ...Pero no en esta vida...

El asesino ya llevaba tiempo de ventaja por lo que te apresuras a llegar a las cuadras, ensillas a tu caballo como puedes y montas para salir a toda velocidad detrás del asesino. Galopas un par de horas hasta que finalmente logras divisar otro cballo a lo lejos.

-¡Corre Connor!- lo espoleas-¡Corre como si fueras a ganar la _Steel Ball Run_!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gracias por leer (aunque tarde mucho en actualizar) 3


End file.
